


Don't Let Go..? (I Promise I Won't...)

by Blue_Night



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshot Requests [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crying, Married Couple, Married Dr. Emile Picani/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Patton is mentioned, Sad Dr. Emile Picani, Touch Starved Dr. Emile Picani, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Dr. Emile Picani, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Emile is upset but his husband is by his side when he needs him the most
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshot Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't Let Go..? (I Promise I Won't...)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> Crying  
> Touch starvation 
> 
> Tell me if I missed any
> 
> Requested by my Discord friend, emo kitkat prince, from a list of prompts

Emile waved as his last client of the day left, placing his head down on the desk. He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around himself. He went to grab the Stitch plushie off his shelf before finding it wasn't there. He sniffled and a single tear rolled down his face, vision starting to go blurry with more tears. He covered his mouth, sobbing softly and pushing his glasses off his face. His shoulders shook as he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. 

Virgil pulled up outside the complex, leaning back in his seat and waiting for his husband. Emile should be out in five minutes or so. 

After five minutes, Virgil started to tap his fingers against the wheel nervously. No need to worry, Em probably got distracted by some puppy pictures Patton sent him... 

After another ten minutes, Virgil finally got out the car and went inside the building, chewing his thumbnail anxiously. It didn't take long to find Emile's office with a paper sign covered in glitter reading "Dr. Emile Picani" in the door along with various pride flags. He went to knock before hearing the soft crying from the other side of the door, throwing the door open and running over to his husband. 

Emile suddenly found himself scooped up into strong arms and placed in someone's lap. The someone gently rocked back and forth as a hand gently rubbed his back and the other ran through his hair, a voice whispering soft reassurances in his ear. "Virgil..." he mumbled, leaning against his husband's chest.  
"Yeah Em?" Virgil asked, picking up the smaller man  
"Can we go home?"  
"Of course." 

Virgil ended up in his and Emile's shared bed, his husband curled up in his lap. Emile was wearing one of Virgil's hoodies since he couldn't wear his binder.  
Both fell asleep with the words,  
"Don't let go..?"  
"I promise I won't..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know more people made requests on here but I lost the screenshots. If you made a request, I'm sorry :(


End file.
